The dream book
by VannuroRB
Summary: A few of the Yugioh guys look up the meanings of their dreams. Nothing too extreme for Yaoiness.


Ah, how did this happen? Long story. But this is for my American friend Kousuiryou, giving me help on what I could write for each Yugioh guy ^^ You're awesome as well!

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

The dream book~

Kaiba ran his hand through his brown hair while his other hand typed lazily at the computer, feeling a little tired himself, but persisting to keep working. Mokuba, his younger brother, watched him work tiredly as he held his homework in his hands.

'Are you alright Seto?' Mokuba asked, slipping from the couch.

'Fine' Kaiba sighed 'Just didn't get much sleep'.

'How come?'

Kaiba shrugged his shoulders 'Just…had a weird dream. Guess it took some of my sleep away'.

'A dream? What kind of dream?'

Kaiba raised an eyebrow at his younger brother 'Why do you want to know?'

Mokuba turned to his school bag and pulled out a book, coming over to Kaiba's desk and setting it on the desk. Kaiba looked at the dream book placed in front of him then to his sibling.

'You can't be serious'.

'It's a lot of fun' Mokuba said, picking the book up 'Yugi and his friends all have one, I just thought-'

'I don't believe in any of that stuff' Kaiba quickly interrupted Mokuba and turned to his computer 'A waste of time'.

'It's just a little fun' Mokuba defended 'You don't have to believe it. Please Seto'.

Kaiba sighed, knowing he didn't want to upset Mokuba 'Fine. There was a pagoda, I remember that much'.

Mokuba quickly opened the book, skimming through the pages until he found the right page.

'Okay' Mokuba read a bit quickly 'It says "To see a pagoda in your dream, represents your own sense of spirituality. You may be embracing something that you may not be familiar with"'.

Kaiba turned to Mokuba 'You know I don't believe in the nonsense crap. I doubt I would have a dream about it'.

'Wait, there's more "Alternatively, the pagoda symbolizes the phallus and thus have sexual connotations"'.

Mokuba looked up at Kaiba, a little confused on the larger words, though Kaiba knew what they meant. He had gained a slight pink colour and stared at his screen, he cleared his throat and started typing again.

'I…I think you should put the book away now Mokuba' Kaiba muttered.

Mokuba was still confused, but did as his brother said and put the book away and return to his homework.

* * *

Bakura sat on his stomach in his bed, his head resting on his hands as he thought to himself, the duvet gently laid over his back while he thought to himself. The bedroom door opened and Ryou walked in to check on his partner.

'You're finally awake' Ryou said with his hands on his hips 'I was wondering when you'd wake up'.

Bakura turned to Ryou 'Tenshi, can you get met that dream book of yours'.

Ryou raised an eyebrow 'I thought you didn't like it'.

'Yeah well…can you get it?'

Ryou rolled his eyes but disappeared for a few minutes, returning with his dream book in his hands and handing it over to Bakura, he had sat up and flipped through the pages. Ryou sat on the bed and watched curiously.

'What are you looking up?' Ryou asked, only to get hushed into silence.

Bakura continued turning the pages until he came to the right page, reading out loud.

'"To see yours or someone else's entrails, represent despair and hopelessness. The dream may also be a metaphor for "in trail" implying that you are on the right track"'.

Ryou sighed and put his head in his hands 'You would dream about that sort of stuff'.

'Yeah but…'

Ryou looked up at Bakura's suddenly excited face 'But what?'

'I'm right about killing the pharaoh!' Bakura laughed loudly and punched his fist in the air 'Alright! I'm gonna kill the pharaoh!'

Ryou sighed and shook his head 'I sometimes wonder if you're stupid on purpose' Ryou muttered as he took his book back.

* * *

Marik mumbled in his sleep, the covers had slipped off the bed and he laid sprawled out over his and Malik's bed, sleeping peacefully. Malik opened the door as he had already woken up and checked on Marik, once he saw he was still asleep, he walked over and hit Marik in the stomach. He woke up and curled up, hugging his stomach.

'God, I don't know how you can sleep so long' Malik tutted.

'You didn't need to hit me' Marik groaned, but once the pain was gone, he let his head go over the bed and rummage around under the bed as he pulled out the dream book Ishizu bought for them, skimming through the pages.

'Let's see…ah!' Marik started to read '"To see a naked back in your dream, symbolizes secrets that you may have kept from others or aspects of yourself that you have kept hidden and shielded away. Consider the phrase, "watch your back!"; this dream may be telling you to do just that'" Marik then tensed 'S-Secrets?'

'Oh?' Malik smirked and sat next to Marik 'Hiding from me are you?'

'N-No'.

'Come on, tell me' Malik persisted 'You better not be getting off when I'm not around'.

Marik then pulled himself away from the bed, quickly grabbing Malik's arm and out of the bedroom, before Malik had a chance to ask what was going on, Marik shut the door on Malik and stuck a chair under the handle so he couldn't get it.

'What the hell Marik!' Malik called through 'What is wrong with you!'

Ishizu had heard the commotion and came to investigate, finding Malik banging on the bedroom door.

'What's going on?' Ishizu asked.

Malik turned to her and huffed 'Marik. He's locked me out of my room!'

'Why?'

'I don't know! Said something about bare backs and secrets-He's annoying the hell out of me!'

'Malik, calm' Malik nodded and calmed himself down as Ishizu tapped on the door 'Marik, did you have a dream about your back being bare?'

There was a moments silence as they waited 'Yes…' Marik whimpered.

'I see. A bare back signifies you're hiding secrets'.

'I'm not!' Marik shouted.

'Then why have you locked yourself away!' Malik shouted back.

'Malik' Ishizu turned to Marik 'It can also be a warning, to not give your money to anyone. Perhaps that's what it's implying'.

There was another moments silence as they heard scrapping and the door opened, to see Marik peeking out.

'Really?'

'Really'.

Marik then opened the door, brushing his clothes slightly 'I'm not hiding anything. It just…freaked me out that's all'.

Marik then walked past them and down the stairs to get some breakfast.

'Though very suspicious' Malik added, making Ishizu chuckle as they both headed downstairs.

* * *

Yami and Yugi were still in bed, though they had awaken already, they were enjoying each others presence. Yugi resting on Yami's chest while Yami stroked his hair, Yugi sighed.

'Are we ever going to get up?' Yugi asked.

Yami chuckled 'No'.

'I thought you'd say that'.

'Oh' Yami looked up to see the dream book on the bedside table, picking it up and flicking through it, Yugi looked up at Yami.

'What are you looking for?' Yugi asked.

'Something' Yami said distantly as he read.

Yugi sat up, pulling the duvet around as he waited for Yami to explain to him what was going on. Though Yami was more into reading then anything.

"To dream that you have no eyebrows, suggests that you are lacking emotions. You are not expressing yourself enough" Yami frowned and turned to Yugi who watched curiously "The gods never lie so…am I not showing Yugi enough love?"

Yami threw the book to the floor and held Yugi's chin, catching him by surprise.

'Yugi, is there anything you'd like to do?' Yami asked.

'There is. But there's other stuff I have to do' Yugi answered.

'Well, forget about it' Yami stroked Yugi's cheek 'Today is your day, we'll do everything you want to do'.

Yugi stared at Yami 'Well…I'm sorry, my work is a bit more important'.

'But…how about I'll do your work, and you relax?'

Yugi raised an eyebrow 'But…the school will know it's not my work'.

'I have a talent of making my writing look like someone else's' Yami kissed Yugi's cheek 'Someone as precious as you should never stress yourself'.

'What are you after?'

Yami looked at Yugi's eyes, smiling 'Nothing'.

'Then what's with the extra attention?'

'I…just wanted to make sure you get enough love from me'.

Yugi chuckled 'I think I got enough love after last night'.

'No' And with that Yami pressed his lips against Yugi's.

At first Yugi instantly melted into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Yami's neck before breaking the kiss.

'Yami, you're going to make me late' Yugi whined.

'Take the day off' Yami replied before kissing Yugi again and pushing him down on the bed.

Yugi was surprised at Yami's sudden change and managed to push Yami off and slip out from under his body 'I don't think so. I'm going to get changed now'.

Yami sat up as he watched Yugi getting changed in his school uniform.

'B-But I'm supposed to give you my love!' Yami explained.

'You've given me enough last night' Yugi retorted, buttoning his shirt up.

'But the gods don't think so!'

Yugi turned to Yami, a raised eyebrow 'Is that what the dream book said?' Yami nodded, making Yugi sigh. Yugi walked over and gave Yami a quick kiss on the lips 'You do give me enough love. And I wouldn't mind any other time, but right now, I have to get to school'.

'T-The gods lied?'

Yugi shrugged his shoulders 'Well…I don't feel unloved by you. So maybe'.

Yami looked down 'Oh…'

Yugi giggled and kissed Yami on the forehead 'At least you care. Anyway, I'm getting some breakfast, you coming?'

Yami looked up, smiling as he followed Yugi out of their bedroom to get some breakfast.

* * *

And that was the absolutely weird and pointless one shot ^^ Hope you liked it.

Remember, your dreams are always telling you something! And yes I got the phrases from a website.

Review if you like!


End file.
